


Unexpected Arrival

by italianice15



Category: Transformers
Genre: But it's a secret, M/M, Megatron is actually a softy, Mpreg, implied Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 03:38:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4591539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/italianice15/pseuds/italianice15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lively story of how Optimus and Megatron started their family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Optimus paced the hallway in front of his and Megatron's berthroom. Not long ago, he learned that he was carrying the former warlord's sparkling, thanks to his friend and physician, Ratchet. Optimus had his arms crossed over his chassis and he ground his denta together, a habit he thought he'd dropped eons ago. His blue optics stared at the floor as he contemplated how he was going to tell his lover the news. Regardless of Megatron's reaction, Optimus knew he was going to keep the sparkling, but the thought of losing Megatron made his spark ache. He was sure Megatron could feel his distress through their bond and would bombard him with questions as soon as he got home. Optimus stopped for a moment, placing his large servo on his abdominal plating. Soon, the metal would be stretched and round as the sparkling inside him grew. He had no idea how to tell Megatron. Maybe he could wait until he started showing and let Megatron figure it out himself. No, he'd be even angrier then. They had never talked about starting a family before and the very idea of springing an unplanned sparkling on Megatron made Optimus' ache. The blue and red bit tried to calm himself down. Stressing himself out wasn't healthy for him or the sparkling. Dread filled him from helm to pede as he heard Megatron's footsteps coming up the stairs. He turned around and saw Megatron walking toward him.

" You are troubled, love. What us the matter?", his deep, gravely voice was uncharacteristically gentle. 

" Megatron, we need to talk.", Optimus said. Realizing how those words sounded and seeing the look on his sparkmate's faceplates made him feel awful. Deciding it was best to come out and say it, Optimus faced him fully, puffed out his chassis, and went for it.

" I am pregnant.", he stated, making it sound more official than necessary, but there was nothing he could do about it now. Megatron was silent and still for many long moments. His face was blank, his optics staring at Optimus. There was a creak from the floor and Optimus noticed that Megatron was tilting backward. Seeing that Megatron was far away from the stairs, he let the bot crash to the floor safely. He honestly had not expected this. He expected Megatron to explode in a fit of anger, leave him, break their bond, and never lay an optic on him again. Now, he was forced to wait and see if he was right. Optimus took Megatron by the underarms and dragged him into the berthroom, careful not to strain himself too much. 

Several hours passed before Megatron awoke. He groaned and rubbed his optics. He saw Optimus sitting on the side of the berth, looking down at him casually, but he felt nervousness and something like fear coursing through their bond. 

" Optimus, what happened?", he asked groggily.

" I told you I was pregnant and you all but offlined.", Optimus said.

" So it wasn't a dream.", Megatron said, more to himself than Optimus. He rose and sat beside Optimus, neither looked at the other. 

" Would you have wanted it to be a dream?", breaking the uncomfortable silence, Optimus looked at Megatron. He painfully waited for an answer.

" No.", Megatron looked at Optimus, who looked like he was going to cry. He was going to have to get used to that. 

" I know we haven't exactly discussed this, but I love you more than you'll ever know and I'll love our sparkling just the same. We have a suitable dwelling and enough money to support a sparkling. If you want it, I do."

" I do.", Optimus answered breathlessly. Without a second thought, Optimus had his servos on the sides of Megatron's helm annulled him into a deep kiss. Megatron returned it with just as much eagerness. They pulled away and Megatron felt all the nervousness fade away, only to be replaced with a surge of love and happiness. Optimus felt lighter somehow, like a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. He vented deeply and leaned against his sparkmate. They stayed quiet until Megatron saw Optimus' optics start to droop. 

" Recharge, love.", he pulled Optimus to the head of the berth, laying beside him.

" I love you.", he muttered sleepily.

" As do I, Optimus.", he kissed his helm and fell into a deep recharge.


	2. Chapter 2

Optimus was forced into berthrest by Ratchet. The sparkling was growing so heavy that it put too much strain on his spinal struts and his hip joints for him to stand up. He knew a sparkling by the two of them would not be small by any meaning of the word. Ratchet came to check on the expecting bot very often, especially with his due date so close. Megatron was also beginning to fret over the arrival if the sparkling. Optimus could feel his anxiety and tried to put out calming waves through the bond, but he was too tired to make a difference. Optimus began to grow increasingly bored as he spent more and more time restricted to the berth. His servo absentmindedly rubbed his abdominal plating, feeling the protruding dents from the many solid kicks from the sparkling. The sparkling seemed to be calm now, but whenever Megatron spoke or touched Optimus' swollen belly, it kicked with the strength of the entire Cybertronian army. Optimus would smile, despite the small amount of pain it caused. He repositioned himself, his joints becoming sore from sitting too much. He had to get up and do something, but Ratchet was coming for a check up and would scold him if he was caught roaming around. Even worse, it Megatron saw him up, he'd be carried back to the berthroom and have to suffer through Megatron looking at him like he'd broken the law, not that Megatron hadn't done plenty of that in the past. With a heavy vent, Optimus picked up a data pad and read stories about the Thriteen Primes. Sometimes, he read the stories aloud so the sparkling could hear him. Megatron thought it was silly when he caught Optimus reading about astrology and laughed. He quickly learned not to make fun of him anymore when Optimus burst into tears and threw the data pad at him. 

" Optimus!", he heard Ratchet call. Optimus waited for the medic patiently. 

" Hello, Ratchet.", he greeted politely.

" Hello, Optimus. How have you been feeling?", he asked.

" Sore.", he answered honestly.

" It's just from being so still. It is sure to go away after the sparkling comes. Have you been consuming enough energon?"

" Yes.", Optimus nodded, answering the questions with the same answers he had given every time Ratchet came to check on him. Ratchet continued with the check up, asking routine questions and seeing how long to would be until Optimus went into labor. This time, however, he looked puzzled. 

" What's the matter?", Optimus asked, demanding an answer.

" Your due date is much closer than I had anticipated. You may be ready in a matter of days, rather than weeks.", Ratched explained. Optimus could not believe that he woul hold his sparkling in just a few days.

" If you want, we could move youvtobthe med bay just to be safe. Talk about it with Megatron and contact me when you've made a decision. Other than that, your sparkling is just as healthy as he has been. And stay in the berth! Megatron will rip me apart if you damaged a strut on my watch.", saying his goodbyes, he left Optimus to continue reading. 

Megatron entered the berthroom to find Optimus recharging. He silently advanced into the berthroom, not wanting to wake the expecting bot. However, even with all his efforts, Optimus' optics onlined and he smiled tiredly at his lover. Without a word, he patted the space in the berth next to him, prompting the bigger bot to sit down. Megatron did as Optimus wanted and as soon as Optimus leaned his helm on Megatron's shoulder, he was recharging again. The silver bot had no protests against it and followed suit soon after.


	3. Chapter 3

Pain surged through his frame as another contraction took it's sweet time. Ratchet was spreading his legs, seeing how dialated he was. It had been three days since his last check up and two days since he had been in the med bay. He had gone into labor eight hours ago and still was not ready to push.

" No luck, Optimus. You've just got to keep waiting.", Ratchet stood up again.

" It hurts.", Optimus groaned. 

" I know, believe me.", Ratchet said, remembering the birth of his first sparkling. Optimus vented in an out like the medic had instructed him to. It felt like his frame was being ripped apart from the inside out. 

" Where's Megatron?", he ground out.

" Waiting in the hall.", Ratchet answered.

" I need him. I can't do this without him.", tears flowed freely from his optics now, the pain increasing by the second. 

" It's too late. I'm sorry Optimus, but if he were to come in, the environment would be compromised. Your sparkling needs a clean environment to come into and he hasn't been sterilized. You'll be able to see him after you've delivered.", Ratchet said to the Prime. Optimus whimpered as another contraction hit him like a ton of bricks. 

Several hours passed and the time for Optimus to push finally came. He let out a mighty roar as he pushed the sparkling from his frame.

" One more, Optimus! One more big push.", Ratchet encouraged him. He followed instructions and he heard a loud cry of a sparkling, but he felt the urge to push again. 

" There's another one!", Ratchet alerted his nurses. Optimus had no time to process the information as he pushed again and again. Another cry peirced his audios and he fell back onto the berth, completely and utterly exhausted. He saw two nurses walk out of the room with bundles in their arms.

" Where are they-"

" Shh, they're taking them to get cleaned up. Rest now, you can see Megatron and your sparklings when you got some strength back.", Optimus needed no further persuasion and offlined his optics.

When Optimus awoke again, he saw a blurry image of Megatron holding a bumble wrapped in a blue mesh blanket. He was sitting in a chair next to the medical berth Optimus laid in. He was humming softly and rocking back and forth. Megatron looked up and smiled when he saw that Optimus was awake.

" Where is the other sparkling?", asked Optimus. 

" They've only brought him back. Ratchet said they're running tests on the other. He wouldn't even tell me if it was a mech it a femme.", he said. Optimus tried to sit up in the berth, earning a concerned glance from Megatron. Optimus held out his servos to hold his sparkling. Megatron handed the little mech over to Optimus. Once he held him, Optimus looked at the silver faceplates in front of him. Red optics, identical to Megatron's, stared at him. A small, black servo reached up and touched his cheekplate. 

" He is perfect.", Optimus said.

" You did wonderfully.", Megatron kissed Optimus' helm.

" I hope you didn't want only one sparkling.", Optimus joked, too enthralled in his son's face to keep his calm, cool, and collected facade.

" When I felt the second wave of pain through the bond, I thought something went wrong. I was ready to turn that medic into scrap, but I heard the second cry and then the pain faded away. I was overjoyed when I found out there were twins.", there was a moment of silence before Optimus spoke up.

" What kind of tests do you suppose Ratchet us running?", he asked. 

" I don't know, it didn't take this long with him. They brought him to me right after you fell into recharge.", Megatron said.

" I suppose we should think of some names."

" I suggested some before, but you didn't like them."

" Deathbringer is not suitable name for a sparkling."

" It is perfectly fine in Koan."

" How about...Altair, like the star."

" I like it. I have seen that star before, it truly is a sight."

" And for the other."

" When we find out if it's a mech or a femme.", Megatron leaned back in the chair and waited. Optimus fell even more in love with Altair when he wrapped his tiny servo around his, in comparison, giant finger. Ratchet entered the room with a white mesh blanket in his arms. 

" I see you woke up.", he said to Optimus. Megatron and Optimus instantly looked at the second bundle. 

" Say hello to your perfectly healthy daughter.", he handed her off to Megatron. 

" What tests did you run?", Optimus asked.

" I just wanted to see if she was healthy. It seems her brother took most of the energon you consumed, dwarfing her in size.", Ratchet said. Megatron looked down at the tiny sparkling in his sevos. Her faceplates were silver, like her brother's, but instead of red, she had blue accents. She was recharging, her optics currently offlined, but Megatron could already see her bright blue optics. 

" Have you come up with any names yet?", Ratchet asked, knowing they had some difficulty before.

" We've name him Altair, but we haven't named her yet.", Optimus said.

" What about Vega, another star.", Ratchet suggested. Meatron and Optimus looked at each other. They both silently decided they like the name and nodded. Feeling a sense of accomplishment, Ratchet left the four alone. 

" Do you want to hold her?", Megatron asked. They switched, Optinus knew it was because Megatron felt more comfortable holding the bigger sparkling. Optimus had never felt more complete in his life. Here with his new family.


End file.
